ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty
Bounty is used in the Ultimate Driving Universe to track down offences made by players in-game. This makes it easier for users to track down those who are wanted by the in-game police force, as well as discourage all users from breaking traffic laws as they can get charged. This is similar to a criminal record, but can be removed by paying a fee to pay off the bounty and clear your record. Fines and bounty for traffic offences are issued by traffic cameras located around all games, and road sections with speed enforcement cameras will have "photo enforced" signs warning drivers. Some intersections controlled by traffic signals have red light cameras, and a sign approaching the intersection will say "red light photo enforced" to warn drivers about this. A reminder for those who drive with metric units: If you are fined for speeding, the speed limit and your speed may be displayed in imperial units. How It Works Inside games, players have a record of how much money they have, mileage and bounty. The bounty system, which can subject players (except police officers) to arrest, and can be seen in three colors (only accessible with the Police gamepass). It also shows on the player's screen next to the mini-map in green text, yellow text or red text. If an enforcement camera catches you violating a traffic law, a message will appear in the chat stating the violation, fine and how much bounty was issued. Here is what each color means: Green Level Players in the green bounty level have 0-9 bounty. This means that you are not subject to arrest, or wanted by the police. However, a glitch sometimes causes players to have 1 bounty, but this cannot be removed. You can pay off your bounty once you get 2 bounty. Most people who have 2-9 bounty have usually been caught running a red light once or excessively exceeded the speed limit (5 mph or more) once. In most cases, green level players who have no bounty abide by traffic laws, or have repaid their bounty. New players also have no bounty the first time they enter, or if the player resets their statistics. Yellow Level Players in the yellow bounty level have 10-99 (not be confused with the police code) bounty. These players have broken traffic laws multiple times, and if they do not repay and are caught in the yellow level, they can be arrested and face a 1-minute jail sentence inside the game's jail. Red Level Players in the red bounty level have 100+ bounty or hold a gun. These players are usually in the "criminal" team and/or have broken traffic laws over 10 times. These players are "wanted" by the police, and consequently, if they try to enter a gamepass job (if they have the respective gamepass), they will not be allowed to enter the job and must remain as a citizen. These players must pay a hefty price to repay their bounty, and if caught and arrested, they face a 3-5 minutes sentence in jail. Arrested players are placed on the "jailed" team. Table of Offences Notes: Traffic fines are issued to the player driving the offending vehicle. Passengers in the vehicle will not be charged. The notice will only appear on the affected player's screen, stating the violation, as well as the fine and bounty charged. Exceptions * If emergency vehicles (including highway worker's trucks and tow trucks) pass an enforcement camera with their emergency lights activated, and run a red light or speed, the driver will not be charged. This applies to mail vans if their caution lights are activated as well. * If police shoot their weapons on any person in the game, they will not be charged. * Police officers in-game cannot be arrested, regardless of how much bounty they have.To clear bounty, they must repay it. How to Clear Bounty At the police station, there is a button inside the police station to repay bounty which is clearly marked. Click the button to repay, and money used to repay your bounty will be deducted. This will clear your bounty, and you will no longer be subject to arrest. If you get arrested, your bounty will be automatically cleared and upon release, you will have no bounty. ($2 in-game cash/bounty) Police Station locations This list will be updated as full releases arrive into the Ultimate Driving map. Category:Game Features